Forum:Parlement
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ---- Recent aangenomen: * Kensonsysteem * Populatie x 10.000 * Status provincies & gouverneurschap (zie F:B) * Oppervlakte Libertas * Invoering Moneta naast Euro * Newport benoemd Nationaal Park * Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid * Nieuwe grondwet * Verbieden van oorlogen ---- Recent verworpen: * Staatshervormingen automatisch afwijzen * Invoering Cyrillisch schrift ---- Iedereen is stemgerechtigd. Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ Aanmelding admin Wetsvoorstel } Stemmen Voor * --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 26, 2010 08:32 (UTC) hij is als enige werkelijk actief en hij heeft veel ervaring op wikistad. * --Dr. Magnus jan 26, 2010 15:37 (UTC) Activiteit kan ik alleen maar aanmoedigen. Al hebben velen de moed al opgegeven na de Tweede Burgeroorlog, de revoluties en de vele persoonlijke conflicten... * --Olivier Bommel jan 26, 2010 16:13 (UTC) Al zou ik als bureacraat misschien beter neutraal kunnen stemmen... :::Onzin! Een goede gebruiker is een goede gebruiker! En bovendien is Dimitri als één van de weinigen hier niet betrokken geweest bij de Tweede Burgeroorlog, die achterlijke revoluties en die domme ruzies. Hij is dus neutraler dan ons allemaal bijeen en daarom erg waardevol. Dr. Magnus jan 26, 2010 17:04 (UTC) ::::Ehh... Dm'''itri <>> jan 26, 2010 17:13 (UTC) * '''vooruitgang. -- jan 27, 2010 16:59 (UTC) * --Bucurestean jan 27, 2010 17:02 (UTC) ** Ik zou eerder voor een compleet herstel stemmen, namelijk van hoe het vóór die burgeroorlogen en revoluties was. Dat DimiTalen, ik, OWTB (ga zo het lijstje maar af) onze rechten terugkrijgen en dat de rechten van mensen zoals Apoo banaan die maar 50 wijzigingen erop hebben staan en onterecht hun rechten hebben gekregen hun rechten verliezen. --Bucurestean jan 27, 2010 17:02 (UTC) *** Het is nu helaas allemaal zo gelopen. ALs je je rechten terug wilt kun je je weer aanmelden, datzelfde geldt voor DimiTalen en OWTB (en de rest). Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 17:32 (UTC) **** Ok, blokkeer me maar weer. --Bucurestean jan 27, 2010 17:42 (UTC) ***** Hoezo dat? :S Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 17:47 (UTC) ******@Bucu: ik heb zo het donkerbruine vermoeden dat deze opleving van wikistad toch van korte duur zal zijn. Libertas is door de oorlog en de diverse revoluties volkomen de grond in getrapt. Volkomen om zeep geholpen door ons, dwazen hunkerend naar macht. Jaja, met of zonder jouw stort de site toch vanzelf ineen. We hebben er geeneens een Pierlot of Bucurestean voor nodig... Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 17:48 (UTC) *******@Magnus, Bucu was anders wel heel belangrijk voor Wikistad. zonde rbucu was de wiki waarschijnlijk nog neit zo ver.. Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 17:52 (UTC) ********Voor de zomer was er anders nog niets aan de hand. Toen had ik al 2 jaar admin rechten en ong. 1 jaar buro-rechten. --Bucurestean jan 27, 2010 18:04 (UTC) ********* Misschien kan je tedjuh vragen of je weer rechten mag (als je dat wilt - blijkbaar heb je geen zin in een stemming) maar dat moet je natuurlijk zelf weten Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 18:07 (UTC) **********Ik heb geen bezwaren. Zolang alle buro's plechtig zweren zich nooit meer met revoluties, staatsgrepen, oorlogen en massale blokkades bezig te houden. Wanneer ze dat zweren, én zich eraan houden, heb ik geen bezwaar. Of gaat dan de lol eraf? Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 18:15 (UTC) *********** Ik denk dat mod-rechten sowieso kunnen. Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 18:16 (UTC) ************ bwc x2 Ik pleit niet alleen voor mezelf, maar voor allen die willen dat Wikistad weer het oude was, wat jullie nooit gekend hebben omdat jullie daarna zijn gekomen (oorzaak revoluties?). Wikistad was nog actief, alles werkte nog, alles moet gewoon naar het oude hersteld worden. Alleen dat kan deze wiki nog redden. Niet deze mensen die alleen een revolutie hebben gepleegd, rechten hebben genomen en de wiki leeg achter hebben gelaten. --Bucurestean jan 27, 2010 18:16 (UTC) ************* Ik weet nog steeds niet waardoor de oorlogen ontstonden (de tweede onstond toch uit een blok van jou, door jillids ofzo?). Ik denk dat jullie jullie rechten gewoon weer terug kunnen krijgen, maar daar beslis ik niet over. Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 18:18 (UTC) ************** bwc) Je begrijpt het niet... ten eerste zou alleen de Grote Vijf + MenM en OWTB rechten mogen hebben, omdat wij die al 2 jaar hadden en niet voor niets. Misschien is dat een echt begin? --Bucurestean jan 27, 2010 18:21 (UTC) *************** Ik snap je wel, maar ik denk niet dat dat haalbaar is Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 18:23 (UTC) **************** Tuurlijk wel, op dezelde manier waarop jullie onze rechten hebben afgepakt en die aan elkaar hebben gegeven, via een wikia admin. Maar we kunnen deze wiki ook nog altijd houden zoals het nu al bijna een half jaar is, rustig en nogal stilletjes. --Bucurestean jan 27, 2010 18:24 (UTC) ***************** Ik denk dat je voorstel alleen niet genoeg steun krijgt. Het andere wat ik mij afvraag, hoe kwamen jillids enzo voor de burgeroorlog aan rechten? Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 18:27 (UTC) ::Tijdens de Tweede Burgeroorlog gaf Bucu mij en Pierlot en Jillids rechten. Pierlot misbruikte ze meteen door iedereen te blokkeren, bombardementen uit te voeren en uiteindelijk zelfs een Derde Burgeroorlog proberen uit te roepen. Dus is hij geblokkeerd en zijn rechten ontnomen, zijn karakter Pierlot Adrianusz gedood. Waarom Bucu hem uberhaupt rechten gaf is me een raadsel. Acties als die maken dat ik vind dat hij ze niet mag. Aan de andere kant: hij was de gene die mij rechten gaf, en ik gaf Jillids zonder overleg zijn rechten terug. Kortom: we zijn (waren) te impulsief. Dat lijdt tot problemen. Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 18:39 (UTC) :::maar bucu jij bent wel recoorhouder aan modovertredingen maken, ik wil niet zeggen dat je de enigste bent onder andere ik bijv. :p Jillids jan 27, 2010 18:47 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * -- Jillids jan 26, 2010 17:18 (UTC) Over een of twee weken had ik waarschijnlijk voor gestemt maar ik ken je nu nog te kort :::Geen wonder, jij meldde je hier aan toen ik alweer weg was. Ik ben daarvoor al best lang lid geweest.<>> jan 26, 2010 19:03 (UTC) ::::Dat snap ik ook wel maar toch, ik wil een gebruiker altijd leren kennen voor ik hem rechten gun maar het is niet zo dat ik op dit moment veder iets heb en ik denk dat je wel een goede mod zal zijn Jillids jan 26, 2010 21:16 (UTC) * ... Tegen * ... Overleg } Ik zou idd ook graag mijn adminrechten terug willen zien, omdat ik zo praktisch gezien niets meer kan. Sowieso heb ik destijds dringend verzocht de rechten te houden omdat ik ze nog nodig had voor het lezen van verwijderde bijdragen. Verder is het een kant van respect. Mensen zoals SPQRobin, de oprichter van deze site(!), zonder hen in te lichten van hun rechten stelen is net zo groot een misdaad als honderd pagina's vandaliseren op moreel gebied. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 27, 2010 19:15 (UTC) :Ik ben het ermee eens. Iedereen die nu moderator rechten heeft zou die moeten behouden. Maar de mensen die die al jarenlang hadden en ze nu zijn verloren verdienen ze terug. De burocraten zouden de "ouwe veteranen" zoals jij en Bucu moeten zijn. Maar dan moet de meerderheid van de mensen hier het er wél mee eens zijn. Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 20:13 (UTC) ::Ik mis wel de Wikistad zoals die een tijd geleden was... <>> jan 27, 2010 20:20 (UTC) :Ik ben het eens met OWTB en Magnus, maar nogmaals, ik mag alleen rechten toekennen na een officiële stemming. Olivier Bommel jan 27, 2010 20:26 (UTC) ::De rechten hadden niet eens afgenomen mogen worden. Ik ben wel bereid om voor iedere voormalige admin een stemming te gaan houden, maar dat schiet niet op. We zijn immers hier al erover eens dat die mensen hun rechten terug moeten krijgen. Dit is een wiki, geen officieel landsparlement! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 28, 2010 05:52 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, ik heb me totnutoe op de achtergrond gehouden, maar ik vind het tijd worden dat hier eens en voor altijd een duidelijke lijn wordt getrokken. Een officiële stemming aldus Olivier Bommel lijkt een goede oplossing. --Lars Washington jan 28, 2010 08:03 (UTC) Ik zou zeggen: iedereen die nu rechten heeft behoudt ze. Iedereen die rechten had voor ons, vanwege jarenlange activiteit en bijdragen, en die hun rechten nog van de oprichters hebben gekregen, verdienen hun rechten eveneens weer terug. Mits ze zweren dat er nóóit meer een Tweede Burgeroorlog en een revolutie mag voorkomen. En dat één bepaalde persoon in het bijzonder nooit weer terug keert, zoals eerder afgesproken. Dr. Magnus jan 28, 2010 14:26 (UTC) :Er moeten duidelijke voorwaarden zijn en de garantie dat niemand zijn rechten verliest. Dr. Magnus jan 28, 2010 14:28 (UTC) ::Vraagje: ik weet niet wat die rechten eigenlijk inhouden, ik kan dus ook niet weten of ik er ooit had. Wat doe ik daarmee? --Lars Washington jan 28, 2010 15:07 (UTC) ::: @OWTB, tuurlijk verdien je je rechten terug, maar ik mag die rechten niet toekennen zonder officiele stemming. Olivier Bommel jan 28, 2010 15:11 (UTC) ::::Maar velen van die vroeger de rechten hadden zijn nu weg... Het is nog de vraag of ze terugkomen als ze die rechten ook krijgen. Van MenM heb ik weinig gehoord, DimiTalen is bezig op Lovia en is ook bezig met zijn studie, SPQRobin is weggegaan, vanwege het "kinderachtige" gedrag hier, zoals hij dat zei... <>> jan 28, 2010 16:14 (UTC) :::::Sjonge, sjonge, is dat hier een gesjor om aan die rechten te geraken. Er moet wel een en ander op het spel staan. smile. Pffffffffffffffff --Lars Washington jan 28, 2010 16:21 (UTC) ::::::OWTB, dit is zonde van je tijd. Het is nu eenmaal zo dus we kunnen maar beter wegblijven. De omwenteling veroorzaakt door de wikikids en Tedjuh, powered by Sansse, was de laatste doodklap. Wikistad is dood. Het is tijd om dáár maar eens mee te leven. Jullie hebben het oude wikistad nooit gekend, behalve ik, OWTB, Lars, Dimitri, Dmitri, Robin, Geleyns, MenM, Regaliorum, Martijn, American Eagle, en noem er nog maar een paar op. Pogingen om die terug te halen zijn mislukt, nu zijn de kansen van slagen 0%. Ten eerste omdat de illegale omwenteling het blokkeert, ten tweede omdat de gebruikers zijn veranderd. We hadden het beter op zijn Wilders moeten doen en de grenzen dicht houden voor alle wikikids. De gemiddelde leeftijd was ongeveer 10 jaar gezakt en nu wordt het gedomineerd door kindjes die nog op de basisschool zitten, zoals Cléo en Tahr. En dat wordt erkend. Denk je niet serieus dat er iets niet klopt hier? Waarom denk je dat mensen de Oude Vijf wegblijft? De wiki was al niet meer te redden, wel, het ergste scenario was werkelijkheid geworden. '''Maak alles terug zoals het was zoals vóór 2009 of de wiki blijft dood/blijft gedomineerd door peuters die net uit hun luiers zijn. --Bucurestean jan 28, 2010 17:17 (UTC) Okay, dit lijkt me inderdaad duidelijk genoeg. Wikistad is dood. Daar hebben we met z'n allen een aandeel in gehad en het zal dus nooit meer goed lopen. Wanneer de atmosfeer dood is ist 'ie dood. En dood is dood. Dr. Magnus jan 28, 2010 17:29 (UTC) :Jammer van deze mooie wiki, ik zou het ook graag willen zoals voor de tijd van burgeroorlogen, maar dat zal waarschijnlijk niet meer lukken. Olivier Bommel jan 28, 2010 17:31 (UTC) Olivier, ik heb de tijd van vóór de oorlogen nooit gekend. Ik was hier amper een maand toen de Tweede Burgeroorlog uitbrak en het beviel met tot dan toe prima. Je kunt iets niet missen als je het nooit hebt gekent, hoe zonde dat ook is. Voorbij is voorbij, we hebben met z'n allen de wiki omzeep geholpen met die achterlijke revoluties. Er waren geen helden, geen schurken. Alleen domme gasten die iets heel moois hebben vermoord en dat niet eens beseften totdat het te laat was... Dr. Magnus jan 28, 2010 17:40 (UTC) Admin OWTB Wetsvoorstel Ik zou graag mijn admin rechten weer terug willen zien, al is het voornamelijk om verwijderde bijdragen te kunnen zien en om die afbeelding van de cavia Keup te wissen, want die is copyrightovertreding. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 29, 2010 05:32 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * Olivier Bommel jan 29, 2010 16:07 (UTC) * Jillids jan 29, 2010 18:46 (UTC) - nu bucu weg is kan owtb weer terug komen :p * Deze gebruiker heeft ervaring hier! <>> jan 29, 2010 18:59 (UTC) * --Lars Washington jan 30, 2010 06:31 (UTC) * --Dr. Magnus jan 30, 2010 08:28 (UTC) - precies de man die we nodig hebben hier * jan 30, 2010 10:35 (UTC) :Naamgenoot , jij ook nog actief hier?? <>> jan 30, 2010 11:31 (UTC) ::Hij is op wikination actief. De Engelse versie van wikistad (zie de link op onze hoofdpagina). Als je goed bent in Engels, Dmitri, kom dan ook 'ns kijken op de wiki van je naamgenoot! Dr. Magnus jan 30, 2010 11:50 (UTC) :::Dag Dmitri. Ik ben hier niet meer actief, maar vroeger wel. Ik ben namelijk medestichter (en ex-burocraat, tot enkele snullen mijn rechten plots afnamen). En ja, je kan me op de Engelse vinden (wikination). jan 30, 2010 16:44 (UTC) ::::Dimitri, volgens mij kende Dmitri je al :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 30, 2010 18:03 (UTC) :::::Ja, de man van de Manhattanwijk hé :). I know. jan 30, 2010 20:04 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg = Uitleg = = Stemmingen =